


One Americano, Please (Light on the Coffee and Heavy on the Fluff)'

by Rashu89



Series: 5 Times + 1 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, mentions of other characters from the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashu89/pseuds/Rashu89
Summary: If you asked him, Stiles would say he goes to Starbucks because of the good quality coffee and not all because of that tall, dark and handsome guy working there. But, honestly, who is he kidding?Or the 5 times Stiles's crush on Derek is the reason why he keeps returning to the Starbucks near campus and the one time he was actually hoping not to run into the guy on his trip there.DISCLAIMER: Everything is mine from the plot to all the grammar/spelling mistakes and other typos. But not the guys...





	One Americano, Please (Light on the Coffee and Heavy on the Fluff)'

**Author's Note:**

> Just another random piece, partly inspired by the fact there's this really cute guy working at the Starbucks where I go. Unfortunately, (or not?), this is as far as the resemblance between real events and fiction goes. Sorry about the crappy summary (as always) and title but hopefully you'll still enjoy it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Rashu

**1.**

 

Stiles usually has coffee only once or twice a day. As much as he loves a good Americano, caffeine doesn’t mix well with his ADHD and he doesn’t want to die of a heart attack at the age of twenty-one, only a few months away from graduating. Or worse and end up writing another ten pages paper on the history of male circumcision instead of the assigned subject. He was lucky Coach Finstock didn’t fail him back then but he’s not sure his current professors would show the same mercy. So, he’s careful and tries his best not to give in to his caffeine love. To help him in his mission, sometimes, he goes to Starbucks; counting on the expensive prices to dissuade him from going wild. And until today it’s worked like a charm.

 

But that was before he’s been served by the most handsome man that’s ever walked this earth, with the most amazing shade of green eyes that’s ever looked at him. And that is including Lydia Martin’s. Stiles is so stunned by the gorgeous male in front of him that he doesn’t even notice when the line moves and it’s his turn to order until a pair of impressive eyebrows raises at him expectantly. He feels like a total idiot as he can’t remember what he wants when he’s asked for his drink order in a softer voice than he’s imagined, because it’s not like he ever gets anything different. Despite the large variety of choices offered by the worldwide renown café, he always sticks to Americanos.

 

Unless it’s Fall season. Then he’s all for a good pumpkin spice latte, even if it’s too sweet for his caffeine addicted taste buds. Yet, it takes him what feels like forever before he manages to place his order, stumbling over his words in the process. He’s almost glad when he’s done paying and it’s all over, and keeps his head hung low as he makes his way to the pick-up line. Eventually, he can’t resist taking a quick glance at the handsome slash intimidating cashier – or is it barista? – as he waits for his drink. A dreamy sigh slipping past his lips as he takes in the other man’s features, from the way he fills out his black Henley all in the right places to that perfectly trimmed beard. Damn that guy really is gorgeous, it’s almost unfair.

 

**2.**

 

The next time Stiles goes to Starbucks, he is more prepared. He decides to stop by on his way to his 9:30am lecture one Tuesday and if he took a few more minutes than usual to pick his clothes and fix his hair earlier this morning, it’s no one’s business but his own. He feels oddly confident as he pulls the door of the café open and can’t help the excited grin brightening his face when he sees TDH (tall, dark and handsome) is working a shift at the register. That would have been just his luck to show up, dressed to the nines and with his A-game on, only for the person he’s aiming all of this at not to be there to actually enjoy it.

 

He’s proud to say he manages to keep his gait casual and “swag” – whatever the heck that means – as he ventures further into the place and joins the already busy line. As he waits for his turn, he racks his brains for something both smart and smooth to say but the closer he gets and the less clear his thoughts are becoming. It’s like in the couple of weeks that have passed by TDH has grown even more attractive and Stiles has to admit that he’s never been good at dealing with attractive people. It makes his heartbeat go crazy fast and for some reasons he still can’t figure out, he always ends up making a fool out of himself at one point or another.

 

There’s only one person left before him when he considers bolting out of the coffee shop – preferably to never come back again – his need for caffeine be damned, but he takes too long to decide and soon, he’s drowning in a sea of green eyes. They’re so mesmerizing that he can’t not stare, even if he knows it’s rude behavior. Or that he must look like a complete tool. Again. In a desperate attempt not to ruin all of his chances for ever – however slim they may already be – he forces his gaze elsewhere. His attention somehow lands on the nametag pinned to the upper left side of the dark green apron TDH’s wearing but all it really does is to make him stare some more at that very toned chest instead.

 

His embarrassment is doubled when the girl behind him clears her throat loudly as she must be getting impatient, earning a single, unimpressed raised eyebrow from TDH. Whether the gesture is directed at him or the girl, Stiles is not quite sure but he doesn’t ponder on it too much and hurries to order his drink and pay for it before he’s scurrying off to the other line. He’s a little taken aback when he hears that soft voice greeting the next customer in a slightly less welcoming tone but he quickly dismisses it as wishful thinking on his part. Which is something that tends to happen a lot to him, like his earlier mentioned issue with attractive people.

 

At least this time he didn’t accidentally insult his crush in his attempt to woo them. Besides, now he can finally stop calling the guy TDH inside his head and start referring to him by his real name. It’s not much but still enough of a victory according to Stiles who finds himself spending the rest of the day thinking of the most beautiful shade of green eyes as he covers the margins of his notes with the name Derek.

 

**3.**

 

It’s only a couple of weeks later when he goes to the fancy coffee shop again with his best friend in tow. Scott’s studying closer to their hometown in North California, and is here for the weekend so, naturally Stiles can’t resist from dragging him there. He hasn’t told him about Derek yet. For the main reason that there is nothing to tell to begin with but he’s been hoping that the presence of his best bud would help him in his quest to approach the other male. Or at the very least, in figuring out whether or not he even stands a chance. Although he’s not exactly counting too much on that one because Scott is a lot of things but being observant is probably not one of them.

 

That’s why Stiles is rather disappointed when he looks around at the people working behind the counter but can’t spot Derek in the lot. The shift in his mood is so evident that it’s impossible to miss, even for his best friend, and he has to bullshit his way out of it with some lame excuse about how the pecan nuts and banana cake he wanted to try has apparently been sold out. Unsurprisingly, his lie doesn’t raise more questions and Scott, the kind soul that he is, suggests they go to another Starbucks instead. Something Stiles refuses a little too fervently as he doesn’t want to risk the chance to miss Derek. Who knows? Maybe the guy’s shift hasn’t started yet?

 

They stay one hour and forty-five minutes before his best friend who’s had one large caramel Frappuccino, three chocolate chip cookies and two pieces of smores brownies, starts showing sign of boredom. Fingers drumming a fast beat on the table in between them, in a similar way Stiles does when he’s either nervous or jumpy from too much energy, as he makes small talk about the difference of weather between D.C and Cali and so on. Scott eventually realizes he’s been talking alone for a good five minutes and that’s when he figures something must be wrong because Stiles has never been the silent type.

 

Judging from the way his friend keeps glancing between the counter and the door, Scott asks him if there’s someone else who’s supposed to join them and for a split second, Stiles wants to say yes but in the end, he thinks against it. There’s no point in mentioning Derek at all now since the guy’s not even here. Left aside the fact that they are not, technically, waiting for him. Although Stiles kind of feels like he is in his own way. But he doesn’t say so, in fear it might only make him sound like an idiot with a hopeless crush and even if he knows his best friend would never mock him for his sudden infatuation with a complete stranger, he doesn’t really want to run that risk anyway.

 

Fortunately, Scott doesn’t call him out on it as he brushes it all off with the same excuse as earlier and after a last resigned look towards the team of baristas and cashiers, they finally make their way out of the café. It takes a little while but Stiles’ mood lighten as the day goes on and he almost forgets about the whole incident. That is until Monday comes around and he sees Derek standing behind the counter in all his handsome glory as he pushes the glass door of Starbucks again. He knows it’s a bit silly of him but he can’t help feeling a certain giddiness and relief at the sight of the other man and he doesn’t care if it shows on his face.

 

He is so psyched that he doesn’t even hesitate as he makes a stupid joke about the samples for a new pastry that are on display in front of the register and is all over the moon when Derek doesn’t outright roll his eyes at his poor sense of humor. As a matter of fact, he thinks he actually sees a hint of a smile on those inviting lips and even though it’s gone too quickly for Stiles to be completely sure, it still feels like progress. Enough that he can’t stop the spring in his steps as he exits the café, determined to get a full legit smile out of his crush someday.

 

**4.**

 

For the following two months and a half, Stiles’ visits to Starbucks have become so regular that he’s figured out Derek’s schedule well enough for him to make sure his need for caffeine matches with the days the other man’s working. Except on the rare occasions when the guy’s shift has been switched with someone else’s. He’s also proud to say that he doesn’t even have to state his order anymore, he’s been coming to the place so frequently. Although he has to admit that in the beginning he wasn’t entirely pleased with that fact seeing as it seemed to cut short his time to interact with Derek until he used that time as an opportunity for them to chat.

 

Even for a person as talkative as Stiles, it hasn’t been easy to find something to speak about, especially at first when he didn’t know how to read Derek’s reactions to his mindless babbling. However, the more he’s kept trying, the more confident he’s got and he wouldn’t go as far as saying he’s now perfectly fluent in the guy’s facial expressions but he has slowly come to learn how to differentiate a confused eyebrow raised from one of amusement. Which should count as a huge achievement in his opinion. Not that anyone but himself is keeping records of his progress since he still has told no one about his rapidly developing crush.

 

He’s thought about it but each and every time he’s come to the conclusion it might be best to wait until something worth being mentioned has happened. Like, he and Derek becoming friends or at least, acquaintances. Because all the jokes and random facts in the world don’t change the fact that he actually does not know the guy nor whether his interest is mutual or not. Most of the time he doesn’t even believe it’s something in the range of remotely possible and for the main reason that it doesn’t seem like Derek’s ever bothered to keep their conversations going for too long, always replying with short answers.

 

Yet, there are times when the man does something that just makes Stiles’ heart fill with hope, like today for instance. It’s a Friday mid-afternoon and as it can be expected the place is packed with people from stressed students to tired parents with their hyperactive kids, without forgetting the occasional happily in love couples and excessively loud group of friends. It is so crowded that unlike on early mornings, there are two people in charge of taking the orders and three others with the mission of making those. Naturally, there’s barely any free seats left and the line is rather impressive but Stiles is used to all of this by now and doesn’t even bat an eyelash as he makes his way to the end of the queue.

 

He’s scanning the faces of the team of young employees as he waits and frowns in confusion, wondering if Derek’s shift has been switched again, when he finally sees him. The man’s coming from the door in the back and holding a tray full of buns and expensive pieces of cakes and pies to put on the nearly empty pastries display counter. There’s recognition in his green eyes as he walks closer to the counter area and his gaze zeroes in on Stiles who feels his cheeks warm up and butterflies fluttering inside his chest at the intense look he’s given. The latter offers a tentative smile and he swears Derek’s face softens in return before the man focuses on his task.

 

It feels like a countdown is going off inside his head as Stiles watches his crush working and secretly hopes the line will move just fast enough for him to be served by the other male. Unfortunately, by the time his turn does come around Derek’s only halfway done putting a bunch of sandwiches on the fresh produces rack and Stiles can’t help throwing him a longing look as he steps in front of the petite, brunette girl behind the counter. The butterflies are instantly back when his eyes lock with gorgeous, sea green ones again and for a moment he entertains the thought that he may not be the only one enjoying their little chats but as usual, he’s quick to dismiss it as ridiculous.

 

Or is it, really? He’s no longer quite sure of whether it’s simply him being delusional or his lack of self-confidence that’s making him doubt the potential hints he may have received so far but what he knows for certain is that his little infatuation is steadily growing bigger and stronger by each of his visits. Which is bound to eventually become a real issue because as much as he loves coffee, there’s no way he can keep on going to Starbucks so frequently without causing some long-term damage to both his health and wallet. Or his feelings, for that matter, but that’s something he’s not entirely ready to think about just yet, he decides as he’s handed his drink from a tall, well built, dark-skinned guy and ventures in search of a spot for him to settle.

 

Unless maybe he should actually give it some more thoughts, Stiles reconsiders an hour and a half later when he goes to order another, non-caffeine drink and notices the way Derek seems a little pleased that he gets to serve him this time around.

 

**5.**

 

Stiles is nervous. He is so nervous that he’s practically vibrating out of his skin with nerves as he sits at his favorite table at Starbucks while waiting for the perfect timing to ask Derek out. It wasn’t what he had in mind when he woke up this morning nor when he decided to head back to the café after finding out his 8:00am lecture had been cancelled due to his professor being stuck in some heavy traffic. He just thought it would be easier for him to go back on campus for his next class if he stayed nearby rather than head back all the way to his place. At least the only distraction here is Derek which he’s not sure why he ever assumed it wouldn’t hinder his plan to study.

 

He barely last half an hour before focusing on anything but his crush proves to be rather difficult and Stiles simply gives up all pretense to be serious in favor of debating with himself whether or not he should make a move. The truth is he’s been thinking about it for a little while now, encouraged by Derek’s increasingly more friendly behavior, but every time he’s found an excuse to chicken out. One day it’s because the coffee shop is too busy while another he’s not wearing his lucky boxers. He doesn’t think today’s going to be any different seeing as he’s been stalling for the past twenty minutes already and this time because of something as ridiculous as perfect timing.

 

Like there is such a thing. And even if it did exist, in that case there would be no better moment for him to gather his courage and go for it than right now. After all, the café is rather quiet this early on a Monday morning which means there’s not much to do for the people working there. Nor too many ears to eavesdrop on Stiles’ attempt to confess to his crush and probably witness his humiliation when he’s rejected. Because it still is a real possibility and, perhaps, the main reason why he hasn’t been able to bring himself to do anything so far. Not that he’s never experienced rejection before but that doesn’t mean it’s ever a pleasant thing or something he can casually move past.

 

He guesses he could but that is just not the kind of person he is when he really likes someone. And that’s the thing. He really likes Derek. A huge freaking lot which is crazy considering he knows so little about the other. Yet he feels already so attached to the man in a way that kind of scares him to no end when he thinks about it for too long. I mean if his feelings are currently this strong while being one-sided and mostly superficial what would they be like if he got the chance to know Derek better? Let alone in a more romantic way. Of course, that’s assuming the other would be interested in any of that and just like this he’s back to square one.

 

Stiles exhales loudly as he slumps over the table and buries his face in his crossed arms, hating the way his thoughts keep running in circle. He should just do it, he tells himself for the hundredth time when that soft - and now somewhat very familiar – voice reaches his ears and he instinctively looks up, losing himself in those green eyes which are staring right back at him with concern. He distantly hears Derek asking if he’s alright and doesn’t realize his answer until it’s already out of his mouth. In fact, it’s not even a reply at all as he finds himself blurting out the very question that’s been on the tip of his tongue for the better part of the morning, if not the last couple of weeks.

 

And he immediately regrets it when he sees the dear caught in headlights expression he’s given in return. The worst is that he can’t even take it back or pass it as a joke, his own brain freezing after the words have been said to hang in the air between them heavily and making the seconds of silence drag on uncomfortably. Fortunately, his discomfort is cut short when some girl sitting two tables on his left accidentally spills her green tea latte all over the floor, and Stiles takes it as his cue to flee the scene. Mumbling a quick “ _I have to go_ ” as he hastily gathers his stuff before he’s dashing out of the door without a single look behind him.

 

It is not his proudest moment, by far, and that’s including that time he ended up vomiting at the ice skating rink after having one too many Reese’s peanut buttercups, in front of Danny Mahealani back in his sophomore year of high school. Even to this day he can’t remember the incident without wanting to dig a hole so he can hide inside forever. So, he knows he will most likely never get over the embarrassment from his unexpected confession just now. Or should he simply refer to it as one of the many other consequences of his lack of brain-to-mouth filter? Either way, Stiles is dead set on not showing his face back to Starbucks ever again.

 

He’ll just have to go someplace else to fulfill his caffeine need but that won’t be too difficult to find another café.

 

**+1.**

 

Derek’s replacing one of his co-workers for the afternoon when he sees him for the first time and he’s instantly reminded of a crack video Laura sent him a few days ago that was making fun of those coffee addicted nerds. He knows it’s a bit mean to judge someone from their appearance but it’s not his fault if the guy is re-enacting the scene perfectly as he bumps his shoulders on the doorframe, nearly walks into a chair twice in a row and eventually hip checks a table on his trek from the door to the line of customers. All because he’s too busy doing whatever on his phone. Derek can’t help but to wonder if he’ll even be graced with a “ _hello_ ” before the other spits his order at him, like some of the patrons tend to do, but as if on cue, the kid looks up and okay. Wow.

 

Those are pretty eyes. And lips. Two things that are probably not appropriate for him to notice right now seeing that he’s at work and remembering his manners, he quickly focuses back on his job. Which is a little difficult to do when those gorgeous amber eyes are staring at him in awe. Derek knows he is objectively what people would call a good-looking man and he’d be lying if he said he’s not used to strangers ogling him. However, that doesn’t mean he necessarily takes pride in it or doesn’t get uncomfortable when it happens. Especially if the person staring at him is this attractive and potentially his type. Actually, it’s quite the opposite as he’s never been a huge fan of having all the attention centered on him.

 

Despite his position of the middle child and all the clichés that go with it, his parents have always made sure he knows he’s just as worthy as his sisters. If anything, the fact that he’s their only son seems to have given him an even more special spot in their heart – not that they don’t love all three of their children equally – which he has to admit is a little overwhelming at times. Anyway, the point is that Derek’s never been one to seek attention and definitely not of this kind. Not that he entirely minds but, again, he is at work and it’s not like he can do anything about it. So, he tries to play it cool and to signal the other male that he’s waiting for him to order. The kid seems to eventually get the memo and it’s so freaking endearing the way he flushes in embarrassment.

 

His surprisingly deep voice cracks a little as he asks for an Americano and it takes all of Derek’s efforts not to smile fondly at him. He’s not sure if he’s done a decent job but guesses he must practice on his poker-face when Erica, who’s on shift with him today and manning the drinks, spends a good fifteen minutes of their break teasing him about Stiles. Which is apparently the guy’s name.

 

*******

 

After that day Stiles keeps showing up. At first it feels like his visits are a bit random, as if he’s trying to figure out some schedule or perhaps working around his own but soon enough they become more regular and Derek’s worried he might sound cocky when he starts thinking he may be the cause of it. Although it’s difficult not to with the way the other male always shows up on the days he’s meant to work and, according to his co-workers’ words, never fails to look upset whenever he does and finds out there’s been a change with someone else’s shift. Yet, he still doubts it’s really ethical or even allowed for him to flirt with a customer, despite not being the one who initiated it. Not to say he wouldn’t have tried or made the first step had they met differently.

 

But like he keeps reminding himself, it is his work place and there are rules he needs to follow. Sadly. On the other hand, it’s not like he does intend to spend the rest of his life either working at Starbucks. So, he doesn’t completely dismiss Stiles when the guy tries to engage him in small talks and even shows some curiosity of his own along the way. As the weeks pass, turning into months, Derek has warmed up so much to the other male that he can’t help finding everything about him incredibly endearing, from his legendary clumsiness to his occasionally smart-ass attitude. It gets to the point that he wishes their interactions didn’t have to be so short and the idea of asking Stiles out keeps popping up inside his mind. Whether as friends or as in a date, is what can’t decide on but doesn’t have to ponder onto much longer as the choice is ultimately made for him.

 

And every time he thinks about it, he wants to smacks himself on the head for the way he reacted. Or didn’t, for that matter. He can’t believe he stood there, like an idiot, without saying anything. Sure, it was a little out of the blue but not completely unexpected, so he doesn’t really understand his behavior back then. Not that it would make a difference now. Stiles hasn’t been around in two weeks since the incident as Derek has taken to refer to it in his mind and he has close to no hope he’ll ever see him again judging from the way the guy took off the last time. Or didn’t even bother to stop by afterwards to get back one of the papers he’d forgotten in his haste to leave. Something that hasn’t gone unnoticed by most of his co-workers who keep giving him shit about it, Erica more specifically.

 

That’s why when Kira asks him to switch schedules so she can have her weekends free to sign up to some martial arts class she’s been interested in, Derek immediately accepts. No one likes to work weekends because there are always too many customers to serve and clean up after but he doesn’t mind for he knows it would be a good distraction from his current moody thoughts. And if a part of him secretly hopes that he might get a chance to spot Stiles then, there’s no need for anyone else to know about this.

 

*******

 

Derek’s only been working the weekend shifts for two weeks when he sees him again. It’s a late Sunday afternoon and most of the chaos has passed as people have finally gone home or to have dinner somewhere else, leaving in their wake a huge mess. He’s busy clearing tables while trying to avoid stepping on sticky coffee and slash or tea stains when he catches sight of the front door opening and looks up out of habit. And there Stiles is, looking soft in worn out, dark gray sweatpants and a burgundy hoodie, his usually artfully coiffed hair perfectly un-styled and thick, black frame glasses adorning his obviously tired face.

 

It feels like one of those ridiculously cheesy moments from a cheap love-com movie as their eyes lock, both seemingly frozen on their respective spot as they just stare at each other from across the room. If either of his colleagues notices the awkward pause, they don’t let it show as they keep focusing on their job and Derek’s eternally grateful for that. He feels even more relieved when Stiles doesn’t make a turn to leave but actually steps further inside the café and slowly heads for the rather small line. Although it does sting a little when he’s denied that trademark grin he’s grown so fond of in the span of a few months only.

 

He tries not to dwell on it too much as he gets back to pilling dirty dishes in the tray he’s holding but can’t resist taking a glance at the other male every other second, wishing he could just walk to him and apologize. Except that he’s not sure if his apology would be welcomed or simply make things worse. In the end, he still thinks it’s better than not doing anything at all and just as the customer before Stiles is about to be handed her drink, Derek hurries behind the counter. Once again, no one comments on his weird behavior as he asks Boyd to trade places and he makes a mental note to buy the guy a beer next time they go for drinks when the other easily agrees.

 

He can tell Stiles is confused with his little act but promptly ignores those lovely questioning eyes as he picks up a medium sized cup and scribbles his crush’s name on it. His stomach does an excited flip as he fully acknowledges what the other man means to him for the first time and, in spite of everything that’s happened, he’s hopeful that’s not all he would ever be. That’s with that goal in mind that Derek sets himself to work, for lack of a better word; charging Stiles the five dollars eighty that costs his drink and pretending he hasn’t noticed the way the latter is eyeing him, clearly torn between calling him out on his bullshit and acting unaffected by it all.

 

Derek doesn’t give him time to pick which one it is as he remembers that one-time Stiles mentioned his eternal love for pumpkin spice lattes and proceeds to prepare the drink before he hands it over, looking straight into those brown eyes when he does. As expected the other male avoids his gaze almost immediately, attention falling on the Styrofoam cup in his hand instead only to frown in a mix of confusion and surprise when he sees the name that’s written on the side of it. He stares at it for a few seconds, as if trying to process what he’s seeing, then looks up briefly; the expression on his face so complex that Derek worries he’s managed to mess things up for good.

 

He’s definitely convinced that he’s ruined all of his chances for ever when Stiles leaves without a single word, not even a thank you or something less polite. Which in turns only makes Derek feel worse about himself, in addition of the whole situation, and if he didn’t have some work ethics he’d be leaving as well. Either to chase after Stiles or just wallow in self-pity at home. But since he can’t, he forces himself to go through the motions instead until it’s time for him to clock out. Surely, he can survive one more hour. That’s what he has to keep repeating inside his head as he finishes his shift and gets ready to head home after that.

 

He gently declines when Boyd offers him to hang out but promises the guy he’ll make it up to him next time before he goes his separate way. He doesn’t make it any farther than past the front door though, as he’s stopped by those beautiful, amber eyes he thought he’d never get to see ever again. It takes him a couple of seconds to realize he’s not hallucinating but just as he’s about to ask Stiles why he’s still here, the latter beats him to it with a question of his own. And Derek feels like an idiot when he has to explain how he found out Stiles’ real name from the paper he’d left behind him that last time he came to the café.

 

He can’t stop the way his cheeks warm up as he admits that, yes, he’s remembered the spelling and even knows how to say it. Stiles, of course dares him to try and looks just as flushed as Derek when the latter does without a hitch in his pronunciation, although it is considerably more obvious on him considering he doesn’t have a beard to cover his blush, even partially. But even if he did, there would be no hiding the awe reflecting in his eyes as he stares dumbly at the other male in a similar way to when they first met, yet slightly different at the same time. And unlike what happened on their last encounter, when he’s asked if he’s free to grab a bite or something, Derek doesn’t wait a single beat as he answers with a steady “ _yes, I’d love that_ ”.

 

They have their first kiss three weeks later and Derek swears he’s never tasted anything sweeter as his lips meet with Stiles’ coffee flavored ones.

 

+END+

 


End file.
